The adventures of Dravix and Ragnorock
by ragnorock120
Summary: i suck at summaries so please read. OCxErza Scarlet OCxOC. and it thre are some people OOC then i have that this a fanfiction excuse, and also tell me if i am making Mimic to OP.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Dravix and Ragnorock

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, and Dravix is not my OC he belongs to a friend of mine and I'd like to thank him for letting me use him.

Character descriptions (OC's if you don't know how the Fairy Tail Characters are then leave this Fandom immediately)

Name: Ragnorock Hakuro

Height: 6'2

Age: 22

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Hair color: Raven Black

Eye color: Azure Blue

Attire: Black Shirt, Blue Jeans, fingerless gloves, and red sneakers

Personality: He is fun loving, joking, and all round a great guy. He protects what he holds dear with his life, never backs down from a challenge. He keeps his dark past hidden behind his smile (which girls swoon over)- a little dense but know what love feels like. Unusual phobia of cake, Seems to love chocolate- who can blame him. Loves to help others, and makes friends easily.

Magic:

Normal Magic- Equiption magic

Six short swords that can fuse together, Two swords fused together makes a long sword, Three makes a broad sword, four adds the Kanji for ice on the blade, five adds Kanji for fire, six turns into a Zweihänder(Like Siegfried's from Soul Caliber V).

Extra Magic: Swords can copy certain magic's, like fire magic(Yes even Dragon Slayer fire magic), Ice magic, Celestial magic(As long as he knows chant), Iron magic, Another allows access to other Equip mages storage realm, and lastly water magic(Rarely uses).

Name: Dravix Jerrick Terran

Height: 6'0

Age: 23

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Hair color: Light Orange

Eye color: Forest Green

Attire: Dark Grey Jacket, Bright Yellow T-shirt, Dark Blue Jeans, and Black Sneakers. Fairy Tail insignia in left side of neck

Personality: Calm, Highly Focused, Near Mute, Rarely Speaks Unless it is Important and Sometimes Not even then, Has unusual affinity to cake, and seems to have an abnormal fear of animals, Individualistic, prefers solitude over social intraction, very stubborn.

Magic: Lightning element

Spells:

Blink- basic teleportation, no spell circle needed, limited to sight distance maximum is 100 Ft

Spark- Basic Attack, no spell circle needed, Tazer type attack, limited by attack distance, and primarily used to stun for larger attacks

Arc- basic slash attack swipe of arm causes wave of raw lightning to fly towards the opponent, extremely directional, but worth the effort if the attack lands

Bolt- Ranged attack, no incantation needed, fires bolt of lightning towards the opponent extremely directional

Thunder Strike-wide ranged attack, no incantation, 2 second charge, firing the spell causes a wide wave of lightning bolts to fire in a 90 degree angle in front of the caster, sacrificing damage for range and spread

Arc Lock: when cast immobilizes all enemies within 30 feet of caste, and restrains them for 60 seconds until they are either struck with an attack or the spell wears off. (Incantation Arc Lock)

Spear of Zeus: Reserved for a finisher attack due to amount of magic required, requires 12 second to charge and fire, when cast, fires a six by six bolt of pure lightning with the speed and strength of a Rail gun blast, both charring and the opponent and the very air around them. Potentially lethal if performed incorrectly. But if caster uses spell more than once a day it will kill the caster due to electrical overload.

Name: Mary Yakuna

Age: 21

Hair Color: Blonde

Height: 5'11

Eye color: Blue Eyes

Attire: Red t-shirt, Blue Jeans, and brown boots.

Personality: Goes out of way to help others, she's extremely kind and passionate and empathetic, and fun loving.

Magic:

Healing magic

Cure- heals minor wounds

Cura- heals major wounds

Light of the divines- Finally moves shoots a beam of pure light at opponent and purges darkness within the light.

Uses small dagger to fight close range if needed. Also and equip a staff to use healing magic.

Now let's begin the story…..

…

A man appeared in Magnolia from the south he stopped and took a deep breath.

"Finally after so long, now to find it" the man's name was Ragnorock, and he was on his way to Fairy Tail. A wizard guild he's wanted to join, so he trained since he was small to completely master his magic's. He walked for a while and saw a crowd in front of a building; he squinted to read the sign.

"Fairy Tail" he read out loud, he wadded through the crowd and walked to the door and a rock hit him in the back of the head, he picked up the rock and said.

"Ok, who threw this?" no one answered enthralled in the apparent brawl that had broken out. He put the rock between his teeth and equipped two of his special swords and rushed into the fight blocking a flaming fist and a long sword.

"Ok who the hell threw this rock at me" he said spitting out said rock.

"No, way, he just blocked Natsu and Erza at the same time, to see who threw a rock at him" someone said from the crowd. I then heard a small clap to which everyone looked at they separated revealing a man.

"And now he made Dravix feel who is this guy" Dravix- the one who clapped- pulled a sign seemingly from nowhere with an 8.5 written on it.

"You rated my landing" Ragno said un-equipping his swords. Dravix nods.

"Landing was bad" Dravix again nods.

"*sigh* can't be helped anyway any of you know where I can join Fairy Tail" Dravix gestured him to follow and they walk into the guild where they see an old man and a woman with snow white hair were talking at what seemed to be a bar.

"Oh hello and who might you be" the old man said.

"I'm Ragnorock Hakuro but call me Ragno"

"Well Ragno, why are you hear"

"I want to join Fairy Tail"

"Oh and Dravix, are you vouching for him" Dravix nods and then the white haired girl spoke.

"Ok then, welcome to Fairy Tail where do want the mark and what color" Ragno took off his shirt.

"Big on the right side of my chest and black" she nodded and used a magic of a sort to tattoo the sign onto his chest.

"Good now you're an official member of the Fairy Tail Guild, I'm Mirajane come to me if you need anything" Ragno puts his shirt back on and flashes his signature smile.

"Alright thanks" I look to Dravix.

"Hey want to form a team you seem like a cool guy"

'I don't know why, but he seems nice enough, so I don't see why not' Dravix thought to himself, so he just nodded and Ragno pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes, now to pick a mission" Dravix shook his head at Ragno's enthusiasm. At the request board Ragno was searching for a good request.

"Hmm, this one, Dark Guild in Kana reward, 80,000 Jewel. Objective, take out the Dark Guild" he read the request as he tore it off the board.

"You good with this one" Dravix nods, then Dravix takes the notice to the old man.

"We take this one" he stated, and turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't, you fight me" a pink haired man said pointing at Ragno.

"Does this happen often?" Ragno asked.

"Yeah it does" a man who was wearing only his boxers says.

"Umm, dude where your clothes at?" he then looked at himself and screamed and went to go find his clothes.

"Okay, um but sure I never back down from a challenge" Dravix facepalms but let's the fight continue.

"Good my name is Natsu what's yours"

"Ragnorock but call me Ragno" they walk out side and Ragno makes his Broadsword.

"Oh, and I can do a lot of cool things with my sword" he stood ready.

"I'm all fired up" Natsu say.

'Still hate that phrase' Dravix thought to himself, facepalming at Natsu's signature line. Ragno stood ready for the fight. Natsu made the first move; he ignited his fists and surged forward, Ragno easily dodged the punch and swung his sword with one hand. Natsu jumped out of the way and in the middle of his flip he ignited his foot and kicked Ragno under the chin sending him upwards, Natsu then jumped up ignited his foot yet again and kicked him downward sending him into the ground.

"Well I guess he was a weakling" a man with blue hair said. But Ragno got up and dusted himself off.

"Wow I actually felt that one, I guess I have to step it up" he held his sword in front of him.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo" a bright light enveloped the area and there stood a pink haired woman in a maids outfit.

"Do you require assistance seme-sempai~" Virgo say- well she purrs the last part- Ragno sweatdropped.

"Please don't call me that, but yes I want you to assist me in defeating that pink haired one over there"

"It's not pink it's salmon" Ragno shrugs and stands ready, Virgo burrows under ground and Ragno goes forward, Natsu dodges Ragno, but then Virgo strikes him and goes back down.

"Damn no matter what I'll get hit" Natsu said under his breath, Ragno went forward again and Natsu put his hands in front of his mouth and yelled.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" he blew fire at Ragno who then said.

"Hydro barrier" he swiped his sword and put up a evaporated the water and Virgo came out of the ground and gave Natsu a swift uppercut successfully knocking him out.

"Good job Virgo I owe you one" Ragno said un-equipping his sword.

"Well I do have something I want you to do for me" Virgo went and whispered in Ragno's ear and his face went red.

"Close gate of the maiden"

"Aww, no fun" was all Virgo said as she went back to the celestial realm. He walked to Dravix who seemed to be snickering.

"What's so funny?" Ragno asks, Dravix points to the blush on Ragno's face and snickers some more.

"Seme-sempai" Dravix says bursting into full blown laughter.

"Oh who asked you" Ragno says, Dravix now rolling around on the ground.

"Now he makes Dravix laugh, he is a god" someone from the crowd says, Ragno grabs the collar of the still laughing Dravix and walks towards the mission objective.

_And then._

Dravix had settled down 10 minutes after the event and they walked on a trail to Kana.

"Man can't wait to get there, I can feel that something special is going to happen" Dravix rolls his eyes and follows. They made it to a forest and heard a growl and a tiger jumped out.

"Cool dinner lets'…" he turned to find Dravix gone.

"Must've seen something" he summoned his long sword and ran straight at the beast and cleaved it in half. He looked back and Dravix who was back and asked.

"Where'd you go?" after a moment of hesitation and at anywhere but Ragno he eventually produces a snail shell from his pocket and offers a nervous smile, Ragno looks at Dravix puzzling look and then looks at the snail shell.

"Umm, whats with the escargot there Dravix?" Ragno asks. Small drops of sweat forming on his forehead Dravix drops the snail shell into Ragno's hand and quickly walks down the road again sighing softly in relief, Ragno pockets the shell grabs the tiger remains and walks behind Dravix wondering what that was about then he put 2 and 2 together and asks.

"Are you scared of animals Dravix?" Dravix stops dead in his tracks and slowly turning gives a death glare to rival Erza's. In his mind Ragno thinks.

'I'll take that as a yes' but actually says.

"Oh, sorry guess I was being stupid" still glaring at Ragno, Dravix turns back around and begins to walk down the road again.

_And then…again._

They arrived in the town of Kana 3 days after the tiger snail incident and decide to visit a local pub. The waitress come to them and Ragno order a Scotch and before Dravix could even blink a girl says.

"And the flame haired one would like a slice of your famous coconut cake" the waitress looks at Dravix- who's hair actually is described as the color of fire- and nods, he then looks at the girl who ordered the cake and uses a rare phrase in his dictionary.

"Thank you" at which the girl blushes and gets all shy and starts speaking gibberish and notices the mark on Dravix's neck.

"FAIRY…" was all she got to scream before Ragno covers her mouth and sits her down to shush her in which he asks how she knows Fairy Tail, she then explains she wants to join. After a moment if consideration Dravix replies.

"If you want to join come with us" to which she blushes even more and start blabbering gibberish again and Ragno pulls Dravix aside for a private conversation.

"You sure about this?" Dravix and has a glint in eyes.

"Fine but only if she helps on the current request" Ragno says, to which Dravix nods a contemplating look in his face before turning back to the girl and motions her to come over before turning back to Ragno and tilting his head over to the approaching girl motioning him to explain about their decision.

"You can come, but only if you help us on our current job and I need to know your magic" Ragno say. The girl responds by nodding her head rapidly, an ecstatic look on her face as she rapidly explains.

"Of course! I specialize in healing magic. I can heal anything from small cuts and bruises to serious injuries and broken bones! I can carry your guy's stuff and we can travel together and…"Dravix rapidly plants his hand over her mouth, before giving her an amused look. Ragno laughs and nods and goes to finish his drink while Dravix enjoys the cake- which he rates in head 4 out of 5- and they set off to complete the quest. With the girl in tow the go to the Dark Guild, but Ragno stops and turns asking the girl.

"Hey, what your name anyway? We never got back at the tavern"

"Mary, Mary Yakuna" she replies.

"Nice name" both Ragno and Mary turn to look at Dravix, Ragno in surprise Mary talking gibberish and bushing before the three set off to the Dark Guild. They arrive at the Dark Guild not bothering with the name, Ragno Equips his Zweihänder and turns to Dravix and Mary.

"Let's go kick some ass" he then turns and runs into the Dark Guild Hall.

_And then…Again_

They exited the crumbling Guild Hall, Mary asks, with no small amount of trepidation in her voice.

"Was it really necessary to destroy the ENTIRE guild hall?" Dravix who's palm had been resting on his face since they left states in a low, grumpy voice.

"And Ragno we wonder why we never get paid" Ragno flashes his signature grin Zweihänder on shoulders.

"Hey at least we got the mission done" Mary fumes.

"WELL YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO NEEDS RENT MONEY!" Dravix grunts in frustration and walks on forcing the other two to catch up.

_End episode_


	2. Chapter 2

They arrive in Magnolia 4 days after its night and Dravix had Mary sleeping on his back.

"We need to find a inn to stay at" Dravix nods in agreement. They found a suitable inn and the paid for a room- they actually did get paid for the request that's what took them the extra day- and saw the room had only two beds.

"I'll be sleeping alone you two lovebirds can share" Ragno took off his shirt and shoes and laid down in the bed instantly falling asleep, Dravix sighed in annoyance placed Mary on the bed taking off her shoes the taking off his own shirt and shoes and lying in bed he fell asleep. Morning came and Ragno woke up and sat up and stretched he looked to the other bed and saw something he never in a million years think he would see, Mary was cuddled up to Dravix head on chest and Dravix one arm draped around her.

'Dravix you sly dog' Ragno thought to himself he got up and walked to the bathroom and showered. While he showered Dravix and Mary woke up simultaneously and Mary snuggled closer to her comfortable pillow then realized she wasn't on a pillow before she opened her eyes to see Dravix looking back at her. Mary blushes staring at making an 'eep' sound but Dravix just shrugs and goes back to sleep not even bothering to remove himself from her. Ragno come out pants on drying his hair and looking at the scene.

"Oh you two lovebirds are finally up" he said reaching for his shirt. Mary quickly moves away from Dravix and out of bed, face beet red the entire time, she rushes to the bathroom to shower; Ragno then gets dressed and looks at Dravix.

"And you didn't even try to move her"

"Too lazy to" Dravix responded Ragno sweatdrops and laughs slightly. Mary exits the bathroom and Dravix enters, then after their all done they go back to the guild. They arrive and Dravix goes and sits at the bar and out of nowhere pulls out a piece of chocolate cake and begins eating, Ragno cringes at the sight of the cake but sits down next to Dravix.

"So Mira anything interesting happen oh and meet Mary she want to join" Mirajane looked at the blonde and gave her a sweet smile.

"Well the master is away but I think she can be an honorary member until then, and Natsu found a new member her name is Lucy she should be…" she looked around and spotted her.

"Lucy, come here a sec" a blonde hair girl comes over to Mirajane.

"Yes Mira, anything wrong" Mira shook her head.

"No, but meet Ragno, and Dravix, and Mary" She says hi and Dravix nods and gives a two finger salute and going back to his cake, Mary gives a friendly hello, Ragno get up and serious look on his face and pulls her to the side for a private conversation.

"You smell familiar what your last name" Lucy was confused.

"Um Ashley"

"You're lying" he sniffed the air.

"You smell like that one mansion I went to, the Heartfilia residence, you were that little girl, I won't say anything or hold this over your head, I know you ran away I sensed your father was a horrible man, but just be friendly with me and welcome to fairy tail" Ragno left a confused Lucy behind when he sat he saw Mira and Mary were in conversation and Dravix had his head tilted his head and gave a questioning look.

"It was nothing just greeting her" Dravix give a stare but goes back to his cake. The doors bust open and everyone looks back to see Erza with a giant horn next to her. She walks in the Guild and up to the bar.

"Mira where's the master"

"He's away"

"I see, where're Natsu, Gray, and Dravix" Dravix raised his hand while he's next to her and immediately everyone hears.

"What did you say flame brain"

"You heard me ice princess" and then a brawl broke out between two people which Erza then yelled.

"Natsu, Grey are you fighting" upon hearing this, the two stop and an arm around the other acting friendly.

"No we are just having a friendly disagreement" Gray said, Natsu just nods in agreement.

"Good now come here" they came over and she explains about how she over heard something about a Dark Guild taking some artifact that Zerif created called lullaby. Ragno was half paying attention but when Dravix shook his shoulder Ragno looked at him and he gestured to follow, Ragno made a stop at the market getting a bag and putting things from his equip realm that he stored because he had no bag and followed once again. They reached the train station and saw Mary, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu were already their waiting.

"Hey guy mind explaining why I'm here" Dravix facepalmed and Lucy said.

"Erza wants us to go and see what this dark guild called Eisenwald is doing" I nod and saw a blue cat on Natsu's shoulder, I look over and see Dravix was gone nowhere to be seen.

"Good you're all here sorry I was late" she had a mountain of luggage behind her.

"Good now we can leave" Ragno said but Natsu grumbled.

"I hate trains"

"Motion sickness?" he nodded, Ragno reached in a pocket in his bag and gave him a pill.

"Here take this" he took it in his hand and swallowed it.

"So what was that?"

"Motion sickness drug, no motion sickness for 24 hours" Natsu pumped his fist.

"Yes" Ragno reached in for one more but saw it was empty.

"No, that was my last one" he sulked. But went into the train anyway. We were moving and I was holding my stomach, Happy was with Natsu who was running about the train enjoying no motion sickness.

"Just how bad is your motion sickness?" Mary asks, Ragno gagged but swallowed.

"Really*gag* really*groan* bad" Ragno shivered then Erza sighed and patted the seat next to her.

"Here" Ragno complied and sat next to her "Now lie down" Ragno complied and she had him lay his head on her lap while she played with his messy black hair.

(Ragno's POV)

I laid on Erza's lap and I was comfortable, it was nice, I looked to Dravix who stared for a couple seconds then facepalms and stare off into space, Lucy laughed and Mary, well she whispered into Lucy's ear and they both giggled, Gray was indifferent, Erza started talking but I was to engrossed in keeping the contents of my stomach inside I heard nothing.

(Normal POV)

They arrived at the station and got off the train, when the train went everyone looked to see if they had everything, but Natsu was missing.

"Um, where's Natsu" Lucy pointed out.

"He's still on the train, wait look an emergency stop button" Ragno pointed out he pushed the worker out of the way and smashed the button-not literally but you know- and the train stopped and an explosion followed shortly after.

"What was that?" the train started moving again.

"That was Natsu's flame" Happy said.

_And then._

They were in a magic ATV going alongside the train, inside, sat Lucy, Mary, Dravix, and Ragno- well he was lying down using Lucy's lap as a pillow- on the roof Happy and Gray were holding on.

"We're almost there" Erza said from the driver's seat.

"Thank you for the relief Lucy" Ragno managed to say before swallowing an up coming wave.

"No problem" she blushed a little at the thanks.

"Ragno, you, Mira, and I are having a talk when we get back to the guild" Mary said Ragno just nodded to the best of his ability. They got to the part of the train that was blown up and Happy went in and got Natsu who landed on the roof.

"Man I love not having motion sickness" we stopped and Ragno jumped out of the vehicle hugging the non-moving ground.

"Yes no more moving" He got back up and just looked at the exchange and saw a wooden stick in Natsu's pocket he snatched it out.

"What's this?" Natsu shrugged.

"A flute I think" Ragno walked over to a tree equipped his short sword and made and exact copy of the flute.

"What are you doing?" questioned Lucy.

"I am sensing and evil energy from the flute" he dropped the flute and smashed it under his foot and he swore he heard a screech.

"But we need to take out a Dark Guild, Natsu how did you get this flute"

"Well some guy named Eisenwald had, he made me angry by saying perverted things about Lucy and Mira so I punched him and he used some shadow magic stuff so I blew fire at him, the train blew up and that was on the ground, he called it lullaby" Erza froze she then explained what lullaby was and everyone shuddered.

"Well I destroyed it let's use as a decoy lure them in" they all nodded and went into the ATV much to Ragno's rejection. They reached Oshibana and saw people were gathering around the train station.

"What the hell" Gray said as they ran up, Erza asked the guards what was going on knocking out the ones who answered too slow, we eventually went in to see the entire Eisenwald guild their waiting.

"Ah so Fairy Tail finally arrives" a man with a scythe says.

"Erigor" Erza says.

"Guys you handle the guild member Dravix, Mary, and I can handle Erigor"

"You sure you don't need more back up" Ragno nods.

"Yeah we're a team right" Dravix nods and Mary shows up next to him and equipped a staff.

"Dravix on me" Ragno surged forward equipping his Zweihänder and Dravix nest to him, he nods to Dravix, and he teleports close to Erigor and Ragno jumps back.

"Arc Lock" he said as he released a pulse of electric energy paralyzing Erigor.

"Damn you" Ragno jumped forth.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" his sword ignited and he hit Erigor, who flew backwards. Dravix then started charging a Spark and surged forward.

"Ice Make Lance" Ragno said copying Gray's ice magic, he let Dravix hit first shocking an already paralyzed opponent, then adding salt upon the wound Ragno shoots forth the lances piercing Erigor's shoulder and leaving him stuck on the wall.

"Mary, finish him" Ragno and Dravix both jumped out of the way Mary had a white spell circle in front of her.

"Light of the Divines" a beam of light shoots forth and hits Erigor and incinerates him.

"Whoa, I was expecting something way different to happen but ok" Ragno said dumfounded at the strength of their healer. Mary looked to Dravix who gave whistle surprised, but looked at her smiled and gave her a thumb up. She blushed and looked away.

"Well now that that's done and minimal damage was taken, guess we don't need this" Ragno took out the fake lullaby and smashed it in his hands, they looked and saw Erza was in different armor and some guy was frozen and Natsu had knocked out some guy.

"Well I say mission complete" Ragno announced they all nodded.

_And then…again_

When they got back, they stood in front of the guild, Ragno turned to Erza.

"I challenge you to a duel Erza" she turned to Ragno and grinned.

"I accept" Natsu groaned but ran inside and announced what happening and the entire guild ran out to see.

"Let's start" Ragno said equipping his long sword and his clothes also shimmered and a more masculine version of her Heavens Wheel armor.

"How?" she said.

"My sword is special" she then equips her Black Wing Armor.

"Then let's how special" Ragno grins equipping a short sword fusing it with the long sword making it a Broadsword. Ragno flew upwards immediately getting used to the armor and Erza followed behind. He thrust forward and she weaved to the left, she swung vertically and he blocked and pushed her back, she recovered in mid air and speed forward and the clashed striking at blinding speeds and were pushed back again.

"Damn you're tough" Ragno said, Erza smirked and got in a ready stance, they looked at each other and speed forward and clashed again and again neither giving an inch. Ragno speed forward and feinted right, Erza fell for it and got hit but her armor blocked the blow, she swung forward and Ragno blocked and pushed back.

'Damn this is getting tiresome' Ragno thought as he pushed her back again. Erza surged forward now they were in a clash of strength neither giving an inch. Then Ragno looked into Erza's eyes and she stared back what thought to be an intimidation battle turned into them both just gazing into each others eyes, their swords faltered until they unequipped and they got closer to each other descending as they did, both their armor un-equipped they were in normal clothes and they were so close to each others faces they could feel each others breath, their faces getting closer and closer until they met in a kiss, the guild was surprised by this and looked away in respect. They separated and smiled at each other.

"So who wins" Ragno said, which earned a playful smack in the arm from Erza who laughed.

"I say draw"

"I can live with that" they released each other and looked at everyone who were all looking at them smiles on face, Dravix was eating cake looking lost, but saw them holding hands and looked to Ragno and gave a thumbs up, Ragno nodded.

"Well Fairy Tail's strongest couple that's new" some one said in the crowd.

"I knew it" Mirajane said happily, they walked back into Fairy Tail and waited for the masters return and until then it was normal in the guild except no one fought it was all laughs and jokes around with beers in hand. The master returned and went to the bar to where Mira filled him in on the situation.

"Hmm, so Erza found someone, good" he said to Mira and looked to Erza and Ragno, he had her on his lap and they were in a part of the guild that was quite just talking and no one bothered them- not even Natsu- the master smiled seeing the smile on Erza's face.

"I haven't seen her smile like that since she was little" the master said.

_End episode_


	3. Chapter 3

Ragno woke up in a room and made his eyes move to see where he was.

'What happened… oh yeah me and Erza got together and the Guild celebrated our victory, when we were done I was heading towards the inn and Erza offered her home, she put a compelling argument- more like death glare- and I slept in her room and ok now my minds caught up' he recounted, he then looked down to see the sleeping Titania on his chest, she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good morning Erza"

"Good night" she closed her eyes again and snuggled closer.

"You're not planning on getting up anytime soon are you" she just smiled, they laid there and Ragno spoke again.

"I have to pee"

"Way to the moment" Erza said getting up.

"Sorry blame my bladder" he got up and did his morning routine, got out of the bathroom and Erza did hers.

"Alright let's get going, I want to be at the guild ASAP" Ragno said.

"But what about breakfast"

"We can get that at the guild" he grabbed her hand and started walking towards the guild. They got there and everyone seemed different.

"Hey what's going on?" Ragno asked

"Natsu went on an S-Class quest without permission" Mira said.

"HE WHAT!" Erza screamed.

"Calm down Erza master probably has it under control"

"He sent Gray to get them" Mira added.

"See Gray would never let Natsu show him up" Erza relaxed a little- just a little- and sighed.

"I guess you're right, but I give them a day" Erza said walking to the bar counter.

'Gray you better get Natsu back, even I can't stop Erza's wrath' Ragno thought to himself, he moved around to find Dravix and Mary sitting at the usual table, Dravix had a cake, and Mary was wondering where in came from.

"Hey guys want to get a request done?"

"No feeling lazy" Mary said elbows on the table head in her hands. Dravix nodded in agreement.

"Ok, then what am I going to do now, and didn't you want to have a talk with me and invite Mira along" Mary perked up and ran to Mira leaving a smoke version of herself behind.

"Do you know what's going on?" Ragno asked Dravix, who shrugged and continued eating his cake which was a carrot cake.

"*sigh* I will never understand women" Dravix nodded in agreement, he then felt a hand grab his arm and drag him away.

"Come on Mira needs to restock and we volunteered to help" he heard Mary's voice say.

"Why me?" he said sulking.

_And then_

They were going down the market street and Mira asked Ragno.

"So you really like Erza then?" he was surprised by the question but nodded.

"Yeah, but why ask?"

"Just making sure you're not a perverted womanizer like Loke is all" Ragno sweatdropped at the remark.

"Don't worry, but to be honest Erza is my first girlfriend" Mira seemed surprised, and so did Mary.

"Really, I would have thought…" Mira stopped herself realizing what she was about to say and blushed.

"You're not the first to say that you know a lot of people say it's my smile" he shrugged.

"Never really thought about it, but Mary how's the whole Dravix thong going" she blushed and started murmuring.

"Oh you like Dravix now do you, now this is something I will put my energy into, well that and Natsu and Lucy" Ragno grins at Mirajane's response.

"W-well, y-yeah I g-guess I l-l-like him" Mary stuttered.

"Well I wish you good luck kid, with what I can tell from Dravix, you'll need it but he is showing more emotions then he used to by how everyone reacted to him laughing" Mira giggled.

"Yeah, he was kind of like how Mistogan is he never showed his face until 3 months ago and he is very self reserved, he always solo's things, but he seems more happy ever since he joined you guys, I have to thank you for making him more like family" Ragno nods, Mary still flustered that she told Ragno and Mira that she like Dravix.

_And then…again_

They got back from shopping and Ragno picked up more motion sickness meds, they got back to see everything was the same. Ragno made his way to Erza who was eating strawberry cheese cake. He sat down next to her.

"You want to do anything today, other than attack the cheese cake supply" he joked.

"Maybe, what are you suggesting, like a date" Ragno pondered for a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess like a date" Erza smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Ragno smiled as well.

"Well good, now um judging by the sun last time I saw, which was 2 minutes ago, I'd say it's almost lunch time" he extended his hand, Erza took it and walked along with him.

"And you should adorn more casual clothing than your Heart Kreuz armor" she smiled and stepped back equipping her normal clothing. They walked through town to find a good eating establishment, they find one after an hour of walking and talking about random subjects, they sat down and a lot of guys look in envy at the two- along with some girls- they sat and waited for the waiter.

"Your orders"

"I will have a steak well done and scotch if you have it" the waiter nodded and wrote down the order.

"Give me the same as him but with wine instead of scotch"

"Will that be all?" they both nod, and the waiter goes off to place the order.

"So, Erza got any adventure stories to share?" Ragno asked.

"Hmm, none that you wouldn't have heard of" Ragno grins forgetting how famous she was.

"Oh, probably but anyway, has the guild changed much over the years" she shakes her head.

"Still rowdy and obnoxious, how about you have any stories to tell" Ragno thought for a second.

'Do I trust her enough for that story, I feel like I do, strange'

_And then...again_

They exited the diner (A/N don't worry he will tell the story to Dravix and Mary later but he told Erza at the diner you will hear it just not now) and Erza had the story fresh in her mind she felt bad for Ragno but he always smiled, he handles his dark past better than she does. Ragno had a grip on her hand and was leading her around town looking for something else to do they just ended up walking and talking enjoying the company of the other for the entire day they got home and went to the room.

'I should thank him for today, and telling me that story, but, how' Erza thought as they walked into her/his home. She finally settled on doing something mischievous to say the least. Ragno came out of the bathroom to see Erza in her Seduction Armor.

"Umm, Erza why the umm revealing clothing" his nose was bleeding and his face was red.

"Well I wanted to thank you for today" she got closer to him.

"No, really it's okay" she got even closer.

"But, it wouldn't feel right not to thank you" she was on him now face just inches away, Ragno laughs nervously and then he thinks on how many guys would kill to be in his position, he just decides to go with the crazy and jumps to Erza landing on the bed as she 'thanked' him.

_End episode_


	4. Chapter 4

When Ragno woke up it was much like yesterday trying to recount to how he woke up.

'Let's see date with Erza, getting 'thanked' by Erza, ok and now I'm here again' he looked around and he was in the same position as yesterday minus clothes. He waited for Erza to stir from slumber which she did shortly after he woke.

"Good morning Erza"

"Good morning Ragno" she snuggled a bit closer.

"A little more handsy now are you" Ragno teased.

"And if I am" she rebutted.

"No complaints from me, but maybe from the neighbors" the both laughed, and then they got up and did normal morning routines and headed for the guild and Erza wasn't happy for long.

"HE'S STILL ON THE S-CLASS QUEST I THOUGHT GREY WAS SUPPOSED TO GET HIM BACK" Everyone shrunk at Erza's wrath.

"That's it Mary, Ragno, Dravix let's go" Ragno was happy to go Mary scared out of her wits follows as well, but Erza had to drag out Dravix, who had a grumpy look arms crossed and flipping off Ragno as he snickers at Dravix's misfortune. Then Dravix gets back at him by pointing at Erza's butt and wagged his Eyebrows suggestively, which embarrassed the hell out of Ragno and made him think 1. How did he know and 2. Mirajane was Erza's neighbor. He just sighed with his face red as Erza's hair and walked along.

_And then_

Erza had hijacked a pirate ship; she and Ragno were at the front of the ship.

"Remind me never to piss you off" Erza giggled.

"I'll try, but I doubt you could" she said leaning on him as they stared out to sea.

"When do you think we'll arrive?" Ragno asked.

"Maybe tomorrow or nightfall" Erza responded, they stood there awhile no one bothered them, or so they thought but as they gazed into each others eyes Dravix took a picture, they didn't notice but as they leaned in for a kiss Dravix made kissy sounds and that's when he was noticed and chased around the ship by an angry Ragno while Erza watched the comical scene she sweatdropped at her boyfriends antics.

_And then…again_

They arrived on shore and Erza ordered the pirates to stay and they followed order afraid what would happen if they didn't and they walked into the forest of the cursed Garuna Island. They arrive at what seemed to be a wall made out of wood.

"Who goes their?" they look up to see a sentry tower that had someone in a cloak there.

"We're from Fairy Tail and are you the village that sent the request out, we're looking for our friends.

"More well prove it show me you marks" they all showed their mark, Erza on her arm, Ragno on his chest, Dravix on his neck, and Mary on her leg. The man nodded and lifted the gate and we entered to see the village had gathered and they all had cloaks on and which they disposed of revealing demon people in their place, Ragno gawked, Mary squealed in surprise grabbing Dravix's arm, Erza was only surprised, Dravix looked at the demon people and gave a low whistle.

"As you can see this is our curse" the leader said.

"Well where're our friends?" he pointed to a temple that was tacking in purple light from the moon, they ran towards the temple and when they were at the entrance they heard a loud roar.

"The hell was that" Ragno said.

"I don't know but it came from this way" Erza said heading towards a crater in the ground, they all jumped down to see Natsu fighting an old man and a huge demon head that was roaring as the rest of it's body was encased in ice.

"Deliora is now been awakened" the old man said and Natsu gave him a punch which knocked him out.

"Oi! Natsu get over here" Erza yelled and Natsu obliged recognizing Erza's angry voice, she swiftly knocked him out and Mary, Dravix, Ragno sweatdropped then turned their attention to the unleashed demon, Dravix looked at the demon and back at Ragno 3 times and said.

"We're so fucked" Ragno equips his Zweihänder and a more masculine of Erza's Black Wing Armor, Erza equips her Heavens Wheel Armor, Dravix's hand starts to spark, and Mary Equips her Staff.

"LET'S GO!" They all exclaimed, Ragno and Erza surged forward slicing at the demon which seemed to be doing nothing to him, he roared and swiped his massive arm, and they flew upwards to avoid it.

"Damn, ok try this on for size" Ragno flew at super sonic speed at Deliora and managed to cut off his arm Ragno grinned but then the limb regenerated. He turned with surprised plastered on his face.

"Damn" he surged forward avoiding a swipe from the new limb. He stood next to Dravix to whom which he nodded.

"We all use our ultimate techniques to finish him"

"Light of the Divines"

"Spear of Zeus"

"Mako Slash"

"Circle Sword" they all charged their ultimate attack's and Mary fired first, then Dravix, then Erza, and Ragno sent his ultimate attack last, they all flew at Deliora and they hit. When the smoke cleared they see that they had killed Deliora who was falling forward breaking into pieces that were floating to the sky. The team panting from using so much magical energy Ragno on his knees using his sword as a support Erza doing the same, Mary who's final attack only takes a fraction of her magic since she has such a high reserve was just on her knees in relief it was over, and Dravix was eating a piece of strawberry cake which he got from nowhere.

"Well now I guess we go back to the village" Ragno said exhausted, every one nods.

_And then…Again_

They got back to the village and found Lucy and Gray their. Erza tossed Natsu waking him from his unconsciousness.

"YOU ALL ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE, YOU HERE!" Erza yelled.

"I know but at least we finished the job" Gray said.

"No actually when I arrived I noticed the magical tension here was a bit weird and I know that they were using a powerful spell to awaken the demon so I figured it was crystallized exhaust from the spell we just need to break the dome from above the island we can at least do that Erza for the people of the island" she sighed but nodded to Ragno's request. She equipped her Giant's Armor and had a spear with it.

"Natsu when I say punch the back part of this with your fist on fire" he nodded not ignoring Erza's demand. They got ready and Natsu punched the back of the spear at the same time Erza put force into her throw and it rocketed forward hitting the invisible barrier shattering it making it look like snow.

"Well we're off and good luck with the curse thing alright" Ragno said dragging Natsu and Gray behind him, Erza has Lucy over her shoulder and Happy behind Erza and Dravix nowhere to be seen. They get to the ship where Ragno is about to offer Natsu a motion sickness pill, when Erza stops him saying it's part of his punishment.

_And then…again_

They made it home fine- well minus Natsu and his motion sickness- and they made it to the Guild (Phantom Lord Arc will come soon but not now) and they sat at the bar waiting for the master's punishment for Gray, Natsu, and Lucy.

"For breaking the rules I hereby sentence 2 weeks no requests" Lucy groaned.

"Now how will I pay rent" Ragno took pity and gave her 300 thousand Jewel to which she thanked him obsessively.

"Where'd you get the Jewel?" Erza asked.

"Well I had a life before the Guild where I raided Dark Guilds, and took Bounties, but never really spent it since I slept outside, and hunted and forged for my own food, so yeah" Dravix just stared for a bit facepalms and says.

"Logic has abandoned us" we all laugh at the remark and head home for the as they were tired after the Garuna island incident.

_End episode_


	5. Chapter 5

(this is going to be a short but necessary episode)

Everyone was at the Guild the next day and Ragno was sitting at the bar with Erza and Mary, Natsu and Gray were arguing and Mira was just a happy and cheery as ever.

"Hey do you know where Dravix is I haven't seen him all day?" Ragno asked Mira.

"No, he's usually here before I am waiting on the front doorstep since I open the guild but not today think he overslept" Mira answered.

"Highly doubt it I'll go check on him Mary, Erza want to come" Erza nodded, and Mary just as worried if not more worried than Ragno followed to Dravix's motel room. They got their and Ragno knocked on the door which opened as soon as he touched it.

"Hey, Dravix if you're ok then throw something at me" no answer they walked in and saw the room was a mess broken glass scorch marks and worse of all blood lot of blood. Mary screamed coming to a conclusion I guaranty most would come, that Dravix was dead, but Ragno like Natsu had a good nose.

"Mary don't assume" he sniffed the air.

"He's not in Magnolia, he and who ever attacked him went west, since I can still smell his scent he must have been kidnapped 7 hours ago minimum, let's go find him" they nod and run off.

_And then_

Then made it to the retched town of Alvix it was ruled by the Dark Guild Silent Shadows who despite their name is vastly well known.

"Damn it had to be Alvix" Ragno said giving everyone a hooded cloak.

"Here wear this and look as Shady as possible" they obliged to his request going through the streets of the lawless town.

"Hey you are you new here" Ragno looked at the man with malice and the man immediately backed away but not running, and in the most threatening voice he could muster he said.

"And what of it" the man ran away from him, and Ragno continued onward with a surprised Mary and Erza in tow.

"I didn't think you could be that dark" Mary said

"Yeah sorry you had to see that" he apologized, Erza came up and whispered in his ear, and he thanked what ever god there was he had a hood on because his face was beet red.

"I never knew you were into that Erza" was all he said as he walked off. They made it to the center of town and seeing a crowd gathered they see what they were watching. Dravix was being painfully tortured in public.

"Tell where's your sister, where Terrava" Ragno clenched his fist in anger.

"When I say so Mary go heal him, and Erza help carry him out of here"

"What about you?" Erza asks.

"I'm going to commit genocide" the leader used the knife flat to knock Dravix out, Ragno jumped into action appearing in-front of the leader, magic energy started to spike his cloak and shirt disintegrated (his pants and shirt remain Anime logic) and the seal of the magic council appears on his back and it breaks, then his teeth turn into canines, his nails into talons, and his skin turned into scales which were hard a diamond, his eyes were a pure red no pupils or irises just red, and he gave the leader a death glare, he spoke his voice draconic.

"Why have you hurt my comrade" his voice full of fury and wisdom.

"You don't scare me" Ragno sniffed the air.

"The piss in you pants says otherwise pesky vermin now answer my question" the leader flinched and said.

"Attack" the guild attacked Ragno, it was 1000:1 there was no way he could win right.

"COPY DRAGON'S ROOOOOOOOOOOAR" a beam of white light shot from his mouth and killed the entire guild and town along with it, but Dravix, Mary, and Erza were safe and the leader managed a teleport spell and got away in time.

"What was that?" Mary said trembling.

"Mary, heal him" Ragno said gentler but still with a draconic voice.

"This power will be resealed shortly and Ragno will come back, I have stepped foot on this world like this once before, but I come to his aid when he needs me, I protect what he can't, I am the Copy Dragon Slayer, most call me Mimic, remember I am as much Ragno as he is, so if you see me I won't hurt you" he then closed his eyes and reverted back to normal and Ragno fell forward and Erza caught him in time.

"Hey Erza, did you see him" Erza nodded knowing he referred to Mimic.

"Wasn't he awesome, that power, I always wanted to protect, you ever wondered why my village isn't on any map, the one time he was on this earth before now was when, I saw my parents die in front of me, I killed everyone in my rage including the murderer, the village was exterminated, buildings and all, the council saw this and sealed it within me hoping it would never come out again, and he hasn't but, I would hear his voice every now and again, he guided me, he even told me to kiss you Erza" she smiled at him.

"Well rest you deserved it, and something else" she winked; Ragno laughed and closed his eyes to rest.

"That power was epic" Mary said now done healing Dravix's wounds.

"Yeah, but the council fears him for it why, it's a force that protects yet they fear it" Erza said.

"Well maybe they couldn't risk it in case Ragno started hating the council" Mary said hoisting Dravix over her shoulder.

"You're stronger than you look" Erza said doing the same with Ragno"

"Yep, let's go"

_End episode_


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived in Magnolia and Ragno and Dravix were both conscious, they all saw the guild hall in the distance and it seemed weird it was more jagged.

"What's wrong with the guild hall" Ragno said.

"I don't like this, let's go" they all ran towards the Guild. When they arrived they saw iron pillars sticking out of it.

"But how could this happen, who would do this?" Erza said.

"Phantom Lord, they did this" Mirajane came from somewhere and surprised everyone.

"But why, why now of all times?" Erza said.

"I don't know but the master will want to see you, and where have you been Dravix" he just grunted giving her the 'don't ask' face, to which Mirajane just nodded.

"Well follow me" they all followed Mira down to what seemed like a basement, everyone was there and they could hear threats to Phantom Lord and what not from the mix.

"Oh, you're back good, and Dravix glad to see you're alright" the master greeted them as if nothing happened, his cheeks red from being drunk.

"Master, why aren't you planning to retaliate, they destroyed the Guild hall" Ragno questioned.

"Well, no one was hurt and Guild wars are highly frowned upon by the magic council" Ragno just got mad but kept it hidden from the others. They all sat down at an empty table, Dravix pulled a cake out of thin air.

"Well, the master said no so I will respect his decision" Ragno said.

"Yeah, I agree the master knows best, even in this state" Erza said referring to him being drunk.

"Yeah, but those Phantom Lord guys are most likely still in town" Mary said.

"Then we will sleep in groups, safety in numbers after all" Erza said, they all nodded in agreement.

_And then_

Everyone was at Lucy's place-except Lucy- and they were getting comfortable. Dravix was in a corner by himself-well Mary was close but not too close- Ragno was in a chair protecting Lucy's desk from Natsu and Gray's curiosity, Erza was on the bed marveling at Lucy's apartment.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUY'S DOING HERE!" and there's Lucy entering her apartment.

"We figured since the Guild attack those Phantom guys will most likely be in town still, and safety in numbers right, and don't worry I sleep on the floor" Ragno explain while punching Natsu in the head for reaching for the stack of papers on the desk behind him.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense"

"And I don't mind sleeping in the same room with you guys, but there's the matter of your hygiene" Natsu and Gray groaned.

"But I'm already in bed" Gray groaned.

"I don't want to" Natsu complained.

"Well I'll make you it will be just like when we were kids where we bathed together"

"No it's fine I'll bathe" they both said.

"Very well, but I'll go first" Erza walked to Ragno grabbed his collar and dragged him behind her.

"Hey, what're doing" they entered the bathroom and everyone outside sweatdropped, well Dravix snickered at Ragno's surprise reaction.

_And then…again_

Everyone had heard screaming from the park and what they saw was sad, depressing, and infuriating. Team Shadow Gear were on a tree in an eagle spread form, the master was their and was enraged to the point of killing intent.

"Destroying my Guild hall I can forgive, but harm my children and you have crossed the line, this means war"

_And then…again_

Natsu had knocked down the door and all hell broke loose. Dravix was taking on 4 guys with ease, Ragno had his Broadsword equipped and had both the kanji symbols on it with a more masculine Purgatory Armor, Erza in her Heavens Wheel Armor, and Mary healing anyone who was wounded too badly.

"PUSH FORWARD, AVENGE LEVY!" Ragno shouted into the crowd, the fight was going good so the master decided it was time to face Jose.

"Erza your in charge of things down here, Jose is probably on the top floor" he walked off to the stairs and the fighting kept happening. Ragno finished another group and saw a man falling down from the rafters.

"So, who will fight me" he smirked.

"I will" Ragno said pointing his sword at him.

"Well Fairy, prepare to die, Iron Dragon Sword" his arm turned into a sword and he clashed with Ragno.

"So you're the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom, Gajeel Redfox" he laughed.

"And what of it" Ragno pushed him back.

"Let's see if you live up to legend, Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo"

"Did you call seme-sempai~"

"Please don't call me that, and yes, same as when we fought the pink haired one"

"It's Salmon" could be heard from somewhere.

"So you summon a maid, you are underestimating me"

"No, you're underestimating her" she went underground and Ragno surged forward Gajeel extended his arm into an iron club and Ragno blocked it, Virgo came up and gave him an uppercut, but quickly went back underground.

"Damn" he wavered and Ragno got close and managed to slash him, he stumbled and Virgo came back and kicked him into the bar behind him.

"Damn it" Ragno surged forward again, and shouted.

"Ice Make, Lance" ice lances raced forward and hit Gajeel, who spat blood. Then an explosion was heard upstairs and something fell from the ceiling, it was the master and all of Fairy Tail saw.

"No master" Ragno said under his breath.

"Full retreat" Erza said in the crowd, everyone hesitated but obliged running out of the Guild.

"Damn, I'll settle this later. Close Gate of the Maiden" Ragno grabbed the master and followed the retreat.

_And then…again_

Everyone was back at the Guild the master was with a healer and Lucy had been kidnapped but Natsu brought her back. Erza was washing up and doubting herself.

'If I went with him I could've stopped him from getting hurt, if only I went with him' she heard the shower door open and Ragno had stepped in.

"Ragno, what're doing here?"

"Cheering up my girlfriend, and before you lie and say I'm alright, I know when you're down about something, how I know because 1 you didn't drag me off to shower with you and 2 your face is not like it normally is, so I came to offer you an ear and a shoulder" as soon as he was done she was in his arms, tear flowing, him comforting her to the best of his ability.

"See, Ragno knows best" she smiled into his chest.

"I should've gone with him, I could have prevented this"

"You know there's a saying that associates with time, it say that certain events are meant to happen and can't change for anything not even father time himself can change, I believe the master was defeated so that we could avenge him, we will beat Phantom Lord, I'll make sure of it, or die trying, so I won't fight this battle, you know who will fight in my place" Erza nodded.

"Mimic" Ragno nodded.

"He will save you all; I will sit on the sidelines and let him protect what I couldn't" Erza leaned up and kissed him.

"But before you leave do you think you can" Ragno answered and gave her what she wanted. When they exited their 'shower' they heard a voice and no one was in the guild basement. They ran upstairs and saw the Phantom Lord guild moving towards them.

"Since when could that even be possible" Ragno said before turning, but this time it was different, his magic energy spiked but, his scales were now snow white, his hand now had three claws, his eyes were now dragon like instead of pure red, and he grew wings.

"Wow, you're different"

"This is my second form, now step aside I will handle this" Mimic said as he made his way to the cliff, he roared to the guild.

"Firing Jupiter Cannon" a beam shot forward threatening to destroy and kill everything.

"COPY DRAGON'S ROAR" Mimic shot a beam of pure white energy which matched the blast but quickly overpowered it and destroyed the cannon. He used his wings and flew at the Guild. He crashed through the front and walked forward.

"Non, non, non. That's three non's" a man popped out of the ground and Mimic grabbed him by the throat.

"Where's your master, tell me and I'll let you live" he pointed to his left and Mimic knocked him out and walked away. He kept walking and smelled something repulsing; he was then hit by fire.

"You move no…" was all he said before Mimic ripped his throat out, he kept walking down the hallway and saw a blue haired woman.

"I am Juvia of the rain"

"Just point to where Jose is, you look like a good person run while you can" Juvia looked at him and pointed to her left.

"Juvia thanks you for complement"

"Your welcome now, get out of here" Mimic walked the direction she pointed to and felt a strong gust of wind.

"How sad…" Mimic was on him on a second.

"Cry about this, I recognize your magical essence you're the one who put the master in the state he's in now. DIE!" Mimic crushed his windpipe and moved on. He made it to a vast room.

"Ah, welcome" Jose turned and was surprised.

"Only one man and you made it through the element 4" Mimic nodded.

"And now you will pay for your crimes with death" Jose growled and sent shadows at Mimic which made him go in the air and then Jose made the shadows rise and smack Mimic down.

"Ha, that's what you get for being overconfident" Mimic stood up.

"Are you done" he surged forward grabbing Jose's shirt.

"Is this really what a wizard saint has to offer, what a joke" he threw Jose across the room.

"I will end you pitiful existence" Mimic came forward and put his foot on Jose's head.

"Now, maybe if you apologize I'll let you live"

"You Fairy's have been nothing but a pain…" was all he said as Mimic crushed his skull under his boot like an ant.

"If that's all a wizard saint has to offer then this world truly is sad" he walked to a wall and punched a hole in it, he flew out and sensed no living being inside.

"COPY DRAGON'S ORB STRKE" he created an orb of energy and shot it at the guild and it disintegrated, there was nothing left, and he flew to the Fairy Tail Guild and landed and reverted back to Ragno.

"You did it, you actually did it"

"That's a man"

"Aww he hogged all the fun"

"Shut it fire breath"

"What'd you say ice princess"

"Ragno you okay" he looked up to see a very worried Erza.

"Yeah, I mean I just sprouted wings that retracted back into my spine, but I'm okay" he joked, he wrapped his arms around Erza.

"Well, that's a relief" he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I told you he would kick ass and take names didn't I" she smiled.

"Well all that matters is that Fairy Tail is safe, and so is Lucy" Ragno nodded.

"Well I need a nap and some food" Erza laughed.

"After what you did you might get the shower moment as soon as you wake up" Ragno blushed slightly.

"Well maybe I'm not that tired" he teased back.

"Getting daring now are we" they both laughed.

_End episode_


	7. Chapter 7

The master had asked for the guild to be destroyed. Why? Because he said he always wanted to redecorate. The construction was underway, everyone was pitching in.

"Alright everyone I am proud to announce we're taking requests again so look at the board if you want a job" Mira announced to which most of the guild jumped to the chance for work.

"Well I guess everyone is really excited about getting jobs" Ragno said sitting at the bar.

"Yeah, hey have you seen Dravix" Ragno sniffed the air.

"I don't smell him, and I can track down a deer that's on the other side of Fiore" Ragno got up to go to the apartment.

"Well he was here yesterday so he couldn't have gone far" by that he meant out of Fiore. He got Erza and Mary to assist his crusade to the motel room. When they arrived the manager said that the room belongs to some guy named Rick, and Dravix seemed to have dropped off the face of the Earth.

"Well we search for him, he's part of Fairy Tail, let's go tell the master" Erza said, Ragno nodded and so did Mary who was more determined. A letter arrived before he left to search it was from the council, they wanted a meeting.

"Why the hell would they want to meet me?" Ragno seemed to ask in no one in particular.

_And then_

He went to the council meeting room and waited for the council.

"So you came but not alone" Ragno's eyes switched to Mimic.

"What of it" the council flinched at the glare.

"Never mind, but to the matter at hand, we know of the Phantom Lord Guild incident, and we know you're the one who killed Jose, and now we have a proposition"

"Well get on with it, I need to be somewhere" the council member that was speaking seemed to take a breath before continuing.

"We want to make you into a wizard saint" Ragno just nodded.

"Yeah, I accept the title can I please leave now" everyone was surprised how he reacted; he just accepted it like it was nothing.

"Um ok, but take you cloak on the way out it has the wizard saint symbol on it" Ragno just nodded taking the cloak from the frog person and kept walking. He was outside and Erza meet up with him.

"What did they want?"

"Hmm, oh I'm one of the 10 wizard saints" Ragno said putting the cloak on himself.

"What really?"

"Yeah something about killing Jose, but let's go search for Dravix"

1 month later.

The guild was scouring Fiore for any trace of Dravix; they divided it up into different sectors and different teams to cover the sectors but S-class mages got their own sector.

Ragno was walking around the Fiorian border, a forest was surrounding him and still searching for Dravix, there have been no leads to his existence yet.

"Damn it Dravix, I will kill you if you aren't dead" Ragno grunted in frustration. He made it to a cliff and sighed.

"Another dead end, man" he heard a rustle in the trees.

"You're a very hard man to find you know"

"What if I don't want to be found?"

"Well, I can respect that at least you're still breathing"

"For now"

"Ha, there's the Dravix I know, Mary's worried about you"

"It can't be helped"

"Well just come home, if in a body bag if it comes to that"

"Can't promise anything" Ragno sighed, he heard another rustle and he turned to see a piece of cake on the ground, plate and all.

"That's Dravix for ya, but I'm not touching that thing"

2 more months

Everyone was at the guild and giving up on the idea that Dravix was alive even Mary was only holding on to a small sliver of hope, Ragno still fully believed he was alive he never told anyone about the conversation he had with Dravix.

"Come on face it he's dead, just give up already who needed a weakling like him" Laxus said from the top floor, this made Mary go over the edge and cry, she was running to the exit of the, Ragno was near the door and caught her shoulder, he just walked past her as if saying 'I'll find him'. In Ragno's mind he believes that Dravix is no longer in Fiore so, he would search else where and the first place that came to mind was the desert country of Arturia.

1 month later

Ragno was in the desert, his wizard saint cloak blowing in the wind, he adjusted the turban to cover more of his face more.

"Damn I got sand in places I didn't know I had" he looked up to see a town; he walked towards it in hope for a lead. He went into pub and ordered a scotch and sat down.

"Did you hear of the deaths of the High General, and High Advisor:

"Aye, they say it was murder"

"Yeah and they say he moves fast as lightning and struck with furry" Ragno crushed his glass-and that was 200 jewel scotch-and walked over to the two men talking.

"And by logic who would this … assassin strike next" his voice full of malice, the two men shivered in fear.

"U-um t-the H-High Emperor" Ragno tossed the men 200 jewel and left the pub, and then came back in.

"And where does the emperor live exactly" the two men sweatdropped.

"The Capital city"

"Which way is that"

"West of here can't miss it" Ragno nodded and threw 200 more jewel at them and ran out of the pub.

_And then…again_

Ragno arrived in the capital city and looked at the building they were like Magnolian buildings but they were all a tan color.

'Dravix would most likely move on the rooftops' he climbed a building- which he easily did with his strength- and saw someone Blinking- the magical moving really fast kind not the eye blinking- he held out his arm and Clothesline him. Ragno looked back to see Dravix but in weird armor (A/N like the armor the main character in Thief wears but in desert colors) he looked back.

"Ragno what are you going here?!" Ragno grabbed his collar and started dragging him.

"Taking you back to Fiore" Ragno felt a gust and looked back Dravix had blinked away.

"I hate it when he does that" he jumped off the building and made a full dash after Dravix. He spotted him free running on the rooftops and behind him he heard.

"STOP!"

"KILL THE ASSASSIN!" Ragno just ran harder and summoned his short sword.

"Open gate of the winged horse, Pegasus" a light flashed and a white winged horse was flying beside him saddle and all, he jumped on and flew up and grabbed Dravix by the collar and made Pegasus fly faster.

"Was this really necessary" Dravix said dangling with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Hmm, oh no but hey you for 5 months or was 4 oh well whatever, think of this as me getting back at you, oh and it's a 5 hour flight" he said as he urged Pegasus forward faster.

"You know Mary almost gave up on you, but we all know she wouldn't, but the mere mention of your name and she would tear up" Dravix stayed silent.

"Everyone, morale is low, the guild halls not even half way done" he heard snoring he looked over to Dravix who was sound asleep.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP WHEN I WAS TALKING TO YOU!"

_And then…again_

They had reached the city of Magnolia; Ragno flew over the Fairy Tail Guild.

"So, why don't we drop in"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh. Is that a challenge?"

"You wouldn't you don't have balls"

"Challenge accepted" he let go of Dravix and dropped.

3 minutes before inside the guild.

"Ragno will get him back I know it" Mary said.

"Oh come on give up hope it's not like he's going to fall out of the sky" seconds later something fell through the ceiling and broke the table underneath him.

"I swear I will kill Ragno when I get my hands on him" Dravix said getting and dusting himself off and waving to everyone in the guild. Mary ran up to Dravix and slapped him in the face.

"That's for leaving" then wraps her arms around him and tears of joy in her eyes.

"That's for coming back"

'This girl is bipolar' Dravix thought to himself but wrapped his arms around her nonetheless.

_End episode _


	8. Chapter 8

Cana had decided to throw a party for Dravix's return, and everyone got drunk- even Cana- they were talking and laughing and hiccupping. The next morning, no one had left the guild and was on the floor passed out but one scene was different from the rest, Dravix was passes out and when he gained consciousness he felt a soft pillow and put his hand under his head and shifted hearing a moan he opened his eyes and saw Mary looking back at him with a blush. To make sure that he wasn't in some alcohol induced dream he squeezes it earning another moan, he then lifted his hand off her with a slight blush on his face and blinked to the bar for breakfast. Ragno got up and gently moved Erza down and walked to the bar seeing Dravix with a slight blush on his face.

"Whats up man" he points to Mary who was also blushing, then to his chest and gestured it being bigger.

"What about Mary's chest" he made a squeezing motion, and Ragno laughed and then got mischievous.

"How'd they feel?"

"Soft and squishy, like a big stress ball" he answered blushing deeper; Ragno was now laughing rolling on the ground, and Dravix staring at Mary with a thoughtful expression. Ragno making a miraculous recovery stands and says.

"Going back for more?" Dravix shakes his head and still had a thoughtful expression. Ragno rolls his eyes and goes to tell Mirajane and Erza what had just transpired. Dravix as if reading his mind, tackles him drags him to the nearest table and vehemently places a finger to his lips with a glare that could kill a lesser man. Ragno grins evilly and grabs a plate with cake and throws it. Dravix catches it and stuffs his face and still glaring at Ragno. Ragno whistled and Happy came flying in. Dravix blinks away to Mary and uses he like a meat shield.

"Natsu gave me Happy for a week something about a mission with Lucy.

"Come on Happy we need to tell Erza and Mira something"

"Aye sir"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Dravix yells readying a spark, Ragno got hit in the back by a lightning bolt and kicked into a table. Ragno got up and fuse equipped a masculine cross of Lightning Empress Armor and Flight Armor. Now everyone is awake wondering what happened and making bets, Ragno sped behind Dravix and grabbed his arms from behind and jumps up in the air and pile drives Dravix into the ground. Dravix uses blink to get out of the grip and watches Ragno fall making a crater, Ragno crawls out of the crater and sees Dravix eating strawberry cake and had a smug grin on his face. Ragno walks up to Dravix and grabs the plate and gently sets it down, grabs Dravix by his collar and threw him across the room. Getting up he launches an Arc at Ragno, Ragno takes it and sped forward grabbing Dravix's neck and rubbing Happy in his face.

"Isn't he fluffy!" Ragno exclaimed, Dravix letting out a girlish sequel he flip kicks Ragno into the air, and firing a bolt at Happy sending the searing cat away as it said.

"Ow that hurt, Ragno owes me fish" Ragno gets back up and spits blood from biting his tongue and equipped a weapon no one has ever seen him wield, a 5 meter long katana, his hair grew to his ankles and turned silver, his clothes changed into a black shirt, black pants, black boot and a black trench coat.

"Huh?" Dravix says. 'Ragno' held the sword backhand and extended his free hand towards Dravix.

"Why must we wallow over such small things for mother wouldn't appreciate it. Now I am but a son missing his mother and I am hosting a reunion that you're just dying to watch" he extends a single black angel wing and speeds toward the sky, he stopped at a certain altitude and said.

"Mother punish this man he caused harm and now I wish to see him in your grasp"

"Ragno's a preacher now" Dravix whispers.

Meteors the size of footballs rained down hitting the bar break area of the Fairy Tail construction site. Dravix was blinking as fast as he could to get out of the way.

"Tsk, tsk, now accept mother's punishment" he launched a green ball of energy at Dravix. Dravix send a bolt at 'Ragno' in a futile attempt to counter "Ragno's attack, but the ball dissipates the bolt and strikes Dravix in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby store, coughing up blood and a murderous look on his face. 'Ragno' smirked seeing Dravix in a kneeling position.

"Tell mother you love her and she might forgive you" Dravix blinks into 'Ragno' while still in mid-air and reverse kicks flying-kicks him into the ground, and before 'Ragno' cam react the uses an overcharged spark and blink combo to smash 'Ragno' deeper into the crater creating a shockwave, before blinking a few dozen feet away kneeling down while coughing up more blood. 'Ragno's eyes go white and starts to laughing manically.

"You should have just apologized" Dravix is just barely holding together, due to the amount of damage to his chest from the green energy and states simply.

"No" 'Ragno' fires another green ball of energy at Dravix and swings his katana creating a wind current adding more speed and power to his orb. Now everyone in Fairy Tail was watching 'Ragno' trying to kill Dravix and Makarov was for he knew what was happening, Erza and Mary looked on with worried expressions, but no dared stepping in-not Even Natsu- at the clash. Dravix knowing he only had a few spells left in him blinks to a secluded roof top, blood was oozing from his chest and mouth he painfully said.

"Huh, didn't expect him to go crazy, he's actually trying to kill me" he looks over to see Ragno grabbing his head screaming in pain, he quietly watches barely moving in fear of alerting 'Ragno of his presence and aggravating his injury.

"LEAVE GET OF MY HEAD!" Ragno screamed in his normal voice

"No mother needs a vessel and you're perfect" Dravix knowing this could be his only chance to end this rivalry-induced crazy fight. He quietly charges a Spear of Zeus, knowing that if he missed he was a dead man. He fires the bolt hitting 'Ragno' and making him spiral down hitting the already formed crater, and Dravix fell on his back exhausted. 'Ragno's' body floated into the air his rapidly rising magical energy making all of his clothes to get torn to shreds – yes all of his clothes- and heard a voice say.

"The reunion has begun"

"NOOOOOO!" everyone turns to the floating body to see it writhe in pain.

"Your body succumbs, your heart gives in, but your mind resists, just give in" he was writhing in pain again, as Dravix was losing consciousness he said one more thing that was audible to everyone to hear.

"Ragno wins" and he finally passed out.

"No one hurts my friends and gets away with it. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mary kill me, it's the only way" Everyone was shocked Ragno was looking at them struggling to stay in control.

"No there is another way but we need show him something that will surprise him something he would never expect, only in his wildest dreams" the master said Erza snapped her finger- obviously having an idea- and walked to Mirajane and whispered something into her ear, Mira then looked to Erza and said.

"Are you sure"

"He did say only in his wildest dreams" Mira smiled about Ragno's perverted thought coming true.

"Ok, but don't get any ideas missy" Erza only shook her head before smashing her lips onto Mirajane's, making every male Fairy Tail member have a nosebleed. 'Ragno saw this and fell from his floating position and hit the ground- nose bleed evident- and Erza separates from Mira and runs to Ragno.

"Um, we need something to cover him up and he will be fine" Erza said small blush on her face.

"Master do you know what that was" Natsu said bringing some cloth from behind the counter.

"Yes, that was an alien spore that enters the body and the first to go in the brain and take over the body are the soldiers who call their leader mother. And Ragno was half right about the killing part, but if like we did surprise him with something from only his wildest dreams lets it be a confession from a crush or what Mira and Erza did, it causes an electrical current to run through the brain where the spore resides and kills it" everyone nodded.

"Now let's have Mary heal the two and get Ragno clothes" Mary healed Dravix's chest and the minor wounds Ragno had hiding a blush and fighting not to faint since Ragno was naked and got done.

"You see Cana your parties always end up with something like this happening"

"Not manly at all"

"Oh, shut up" Cana said nursing her second morning barrel of beer.

_End episode_


End file.
